OS Harry Potter
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Des OS sur Harry Potter. Des idées qui passent par là...
1. Animagus et Chouette

**Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

Ceci est un **OS**. Enjoy !

Il y avait une étrange relation entre Hedwige et Harry. Que seul ces derniers connaissaient.

En cinquième année, Harry décida de devenir un animagus comme son très cher parrain Sirius. En réalité, il avait commençé à étudier la théorie de l'animagus durant sa quatrième année dans le plus grand secret. Il avait un grand potentiel qui n'utilisait pas assez. Peut-être à cause du monde sorcier et surtout des gens autour de lui.

Harry était un solitaire et un introverti. Il aimait écouter la nature et silence chantaient, il aimait regarder la lune et le ciel nocturne. Il n'aimait pas être touché et être dans la foule.

Seule Hedwige, sa tendre amie, comprenait ce besoin là. Seulement Hedwige. Hermione malgré son intelligence n'avait jamais vu la véritable nature de son ami. Elle aurait dû savoir néanmoins elle s'attachait un peu trop à ce que les adultes disaient.

Vers Octobre, après de nombreuses méditations Harry découvrit sa forme animagus. Pour la grande joie de Hedwige qui l'aidait à se relaxer, il était un hibou.

Il fallut plusieurs mois d'entraînement pour que Harry maîtrise bien sa forme animagus. Grâce à Hedwige qui lui expliquait bien les choses, il apprit à maîtriser la forme animagus beaucoup plus qu'à la normal. Il y avait autre chose que personne savait à propos de Harry. Il pouvait parler aux chouettes et aux hiboux.

Vers la fin de l'automne durant sa septième année, Harry passa sa première saison d'amour avec Hedwige. Cette dernière ponda dans un arbre creuse deux œufs. À la grande surprise de Harry et également à son plus grand bonheur, les œufs étaient les siens.

Il décida d'en parler à son parrain Sirus et son oncle Remus. Tous les deux en couple.

 _‹‹ Sirius ! Remus ! J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer ! ››_ déclara joyeusement Harry en s'avançant vers les deux adultes.

Ils cessèrent de bécoter pour le regarder assez perplexe.

 _‹‹ Je suis devenu animagus depuis plusieurs mois. Grâce à Hedwige, je maîtrise ma forme animagus. J'ai vécu il y a peu ma saison des amours comme tous les chouettes et les hiboux. Hedwige a pondu deux œufs. Ce sont les miens ! Je vais être père ! ››_ annonça joyeusement Harry. _‹‹ Oh je vais aller le dire à mes amis ! ››_ Et il s'en alla laissant deux hommes choqués.

Hermione regardait son ami annoncer la nouvelle aux Serpentard. Elle ne savait même pas quand il était devenu si bon amis avec eux. Elle-même était au courant de la nouvelle. Hermione mordit sa langue essayant d'effacer l'image qu'elle avait maintenant de Hedwige et de Harry.

En très peu de temps, toute l'école fut au courant de la nouvelle situation de Harry. Il allait être père ! Le directeur s'était évanoui en entendant la nouvelle comme la plupart des élèves.

Minerva n'avait rien dis. Elle-même avait bien eu des chatons avec un chat. Elle avait énormément félicité le jeune père. Il était aussi surprenant que sa mère.

 _‹‹ Je suis siiii heureux ! ››_ s'exclama bruyament Harry en regardant les deux bébés.

Les œufs avaient grossi pour que les bébé hiboux-humains se développent correctement. Les jumeaux étaient nés avec à la fois des capacités de hibou à des capacités humaines. Hedwige gonfla ses plumes fières.

 _‹‹ Kurama ! Et... Naruto ! ››_ annonça Harry quand Hermione lui demanda comme il les avait appelé.

 _Bien sûr. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il fera ça. C'est un grand fan de Naruto après tout._ Songea Hermione alors que les sorciers étaient confus sauf pour Severus.

Oui, il avait lu et regardé Naruto. Il était même fan. Avez-vous un problème avec ça ?

Peut-être que Harry Potter était un D au fond de lui.. Songea Severus regardant One Piece ces derniers temps.


	2. Harry

**Disclaimer :**

Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. J.K Rowling le fait.

Petit OS. Enjoy !

Harry marchait les couloirs du château n'ayant pas cours de huit heures à midi, une bonne matinée de libre puisque deux professeurs étaient actuellement malade. Cela arrivait de temps à autre, ce n'était pas rare mais ce n'était pas souvent. Cette après-midi, Harry irait en cours de potion. Il avait été admis dans une classe qui était un mixte de toutes les maisons.

‹‹ Potter. ›› salua un nouveau arrivant en arrivant devant lui.

‹‹ Zabini. ›› salua de même Harry en le reconnaissant immédiatement.

Tous les deux étaient dans cette classe spéciale, ils étaient également partenaires en potion. Le but de la classe spéciale était de réunir toutes les maisons. Harry avait rencontré des personnes exceptionnelles, il était satisfait de cette classe puisqu'il pouvait s'épanouir.

‹‹ Marche solitaire ? ›› demanda Zabini curieux.

Blaise Zabini était un jeune homme de seize ans plus grand que Harry, il était mince avec des cheveux bruns. Il faisait parti de la maison Slytherin. Il était également italien.

‹‹ Oui. J'en ai vraiment besoin. ›› répondit Harry alors que Blaise le rejoignait dans sa marche.

‹‹ Oh ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça Potter. ›› déclara t-il surpris.

‹‹ En même temps il ne faut pas lire tous ces livres sur moi aussi. Ce sont des purs mensonges sauf pour le truc avec Voldy. ›› marmonna Harry agacé par ce constant rappel.

‹‹ Je ne les ai jamais lu. ›› ricana Blaise alors qu'ils tournaient à droite dans un nouveau couloir.

‹‹ C'est de la merde. ››

‹‹ Les rumeurs sur toi sont-elles vraies ? ›› demanda Blaise au bout d'un long moment où ils étaient tous les deux silencieux.

‹‹ Quelles rumeurs ? ›› demanda lasse Harry.

‹‹ Toi et Weasley fille. Que tu vis avec des Moldu. Que tu parles aux serpents. ›› résuma Blaise.

‹‹ Non. Oui. Oui. ››

‹‹ Ah ! J'avais raison depuis le début. Daphné ne va pas me croire ! ›› s'exclama bruyamment Blaise faisant exploser de rire Harry.

Blaise était étonné d'entendre le rire de Potter. Il sourit. L'italien pouvait voir la véritable nature du survivant bien qu'elle soit encore bien cachée derrière un masque. Ils discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à midi où ils de séparèrent pour manger à leur table respective.

‹‹ Pourquoi tu étais avec ce sale serpent ?! ›› demande ou plutôt s'énerva Ronald Weasley.

‹‹ Ça te pose un problème ? ›› demanda simplement Harry.

‹‹ Oui ! ››

‹‹ Arrête d'être con. J'ai l'impression de parler à un fanatique. ››

Et sur ses mots, le survivant se leva sous les regards médusés de ses camarades. Il sortit de la grande salle sentant le regard de beaucoup de personnes dont le professeur de potion, celui de défense et Blaise Zabini.


	3. Partie I (Cortège Funèbre)

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

 **Partie 1.**

Il n'était qu'un adolescent de quinze ans pourtant il avait vécu tant de choses que quelqu'un comme lui n'aurait jamais dû vivre. Qui était-il ? Un enfant et un fils ? Un sorcier et un sauveur ? Un bon à rien et un monstre ? Il n'avait pu avoir le choix, celui de décidait quoi faire avec sa vie. Il s'appelait Harry James Potter fils de James Charlus Potter et Lily Lorraine Potter née Evans. Le jour de Halloween, lorsqu'il avait un an, le terrible sorcier Voldemort a tué ses parents et a essayé de le tuer. Il a survécu ce qui lui a valu le surnom _le garçon-qui-survécu_.

Sa tante était devenue sa seule tutrice, elle le détestait autant qu'elle avait détesté Lily pour avoir pu faire de la magie. Son enfance ne fut pas bonne, son enfance le marqua à vie ; il en ressortit plus mort que vivant. Il obéissait aux règles non énoncés de sa tante et vivait dans l'ombre de lui-même. Quand il fêta dans son petit placard ses onze ans, le jeune garçon eut l'opportunité d'aller à Poudlard là où il découvrit l'art d'apprendre la magie. Mais il était loin de se douter que les années à Poudlard seront une plaie. Entre les chuchotements négatifs, les insultes et les blessures, Harry réussit à survivre plus ou moins. Chaque année, il affrontait le terrible sorcier qui, au final, n'était pas si mort que ça. En première année, ce fut un Troll et un professeur possédé. En deuxième année, ce fut une chambre mystérieuse et un monstre cachée. En troisième année, ce fut un meurtrier et un loup garou. En quatrième année, ce fut un tournoi mortel et la mort de l'un des champions.

Il n'était qu'un adolescent, pour beaucoup il était un bouclier, pour d'autres il était une nuisance. Qu'était-ce la vie ? songea t-il.

« Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît, restez après la classe. »

La voix de Dolores Ombrage sa nouvelle professeure le coupa de ses pensées. Il hocha silencieusement la tête, il ferma les yeux et attendit la fin des cours. Les pensées ainsi que les souvenirs tournoyaient comme un tournevis dans sa tête. La sonnerie retentit, les élèves de cinquième années sortirent rapidement de la classe alors qu'il restait immobile.

« Monsieur Potter. » appela t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers la professeure vêtu de rose. Il hocha la tête.

« Vos notes m'ont surprise. Je dois dire que vous êtes le seul à avoir appris que le monde était sûr. » complimenta t-elle.

Il acquiesça. Dolores lui sourit, elle le congédia. Le jeune homme traîna dans les couloirs perdu dans ses pensées déprimantes. Sa pâle peau et ses cernes témoignaient toujours de son imsomnie et ses troubles alimentaires. Les traces des coups de son oncle étaient gravés à jamais sur son corps dissimulés par la magie elle-même qui le gardait en vie. En rentrant en cinquième année, plus tôt ce mois-ci, il s'était retrouvé encore plus seul comme durant dans son enfance. Le Gryffindor ne jouait plus au Quidditch depuis le tournoi à la plus grande colère de l'équipe, il était pour les joueurs un atout caché. Harry était lasse du Quidditch comme de l'école et _même_ du monde magique. C'était toujours la même choses. Harry se sentait perdu. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Monsieur Potter. » appela une voix masculine qui lui était familière.

Le professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue, qui n'arrêtait pas de le comparer à un père qu'il n'avait connu. Il le rabaissait depuis des années. La professeure de Métamorphose, Minerva Mcgonagall, n'était pas mieux. Elle le comparait tout le temps à sa mère, qu'il ne connaissait pas, comme quoi il n'avait pas hérité de son talent. Il serra les dents, la tête haute, il se tourna vers son professeur qui lui lança une remarque cinglante. Harry l'ignora et partit sans un mot. Il était terriblement fatigué de toute cette merde qu'était sa _pauvre vie._ Parfois, il souhaitait que le sort l'avait tué cette nuit-là. Il sentit son cœur se serrait. Tous les professeurs le jugeaient et le critiquaient, les amis de ses parents n'étaient pas mieux, ses camarades étaient les pires.

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Et voilà, la dernière de la tribu Weasley. Celle qui ne l'adorait que pour la gloire et l'argent. Le jeune homme ignora sa cadette. Il disparu dans un autre couloir avant qu'elle ne put l'atteindre. Pourquoi tant de _douleur ?_ Il avait mal. Harry monta en haut de la tour d'astronomie, personne ne viendrait avant le lendemain soir. Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel rougeâtre. Il s'assit sur le bord du bâtiment, les jambes dans le vide, il ferma les yeux et s'allongea.

 _« Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! »_ _Sa tante._ _« Monstre ! »_ _Son oncle._ _« Déchet ! »_ _Son cousin._ _« Menteur ! Meurtrier ! Déchet ! Monstre ! »_ _Ses camarades._ _« Tu es comme ton père ! »_ _Son professeur de potion._ _« Tu fais honte à tes parents ! Surtout à Lily ! »_ _Sa professeure de métamorphose et directrice de maison._ _« Va mourir ! »_ _Les ombres..._ _« Le monde serait mieux sans toi ! »_ _Les visages..._ _... Du monde sorcier._ Les larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues, il repensait aux dix premières années où il était battu et affamé par sa tante et son oncle. Il avait perdu l'usage de sa main gauche car sa tante l'avait brûlé sur le poêle. Sa magie l'aidait un peu pour utiliser sa main. Les souvenirs des punitions le hantaient toutes les nuits, son enfance l'avait traumatisé à vie. Harry ne voulait pas penser à Poudlard, ces quatre dernières années il avait gardé espoir. Cet espoir était vain. Sa magie l'avait beaucoup aidé à rester en vie. Néanmoins Harry était brisé mentalement, marqué à vie physiquement. Ses espoirs s'étaient envolés l'année dernière, il ne pouvait plus. Ses larmes se transformèrent en pleures, et ses pleures en cris.

La nuit était tombée, Harry se redressa, il se leva et s'approcha vivement du bord. Il observa la lune apparaître, sa lumière solitaire le toucha, il tira sa baguette de sa poche et la brisa. Les morceaux de la baguette se brisèrent et tombèrent en bas du château. Sa magie hurla de désespoir, l'orage éclata, le ciel pleura. Harry ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants avant de les rouvrir. Le jeune homme tenait une arme à feu pointée sur sa trempe.

Il appuya sur la gâchette, la balle partit à toute vitesse et le tua sur le coup, son corps tomba dans le vide.

Et la puissance magie de Harry explosa violemment faisant trembler le château, la magie de Poudlard réagit immédiatement à la mort de l'étudiant. Son âme brisée et meurtrie flottait au milieu du parc entourée d'une vive lumière dorée.


	4. Hjerte og sjel

**DISCLAIMER :**

Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, c'est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

 **Hjerte og sjel = Cœur et âme.**

(1)SKÁLD – Gleipnir

 **C H A P I T R E 1**

Il suffisait d'un mot pour que la vie de quatre personnes change totalement. Il suffisait d'un mot pour que le monde se retourne contre eux.

Il existait une loi si cruel, si ancienne, la plus vieille et puissante des lois que le ministère n'est jamais créé. Elle était la loi des Bannis ou Déchus. Les Déchus pouvaient comporter des adultes comme des enfants. Leur crime ? Exister. Des années, environ cinq cent auparavant, une magie sauvage a été découverte. Tous les porteurs de cette magie étaient donc Déchus. Tous les enfants de onze ans provenant d'un foyer non-magique étaient testés dès leur premier jour à Poudlard. Tous les enfants sang purs ou encore sang mêlés étaient bannis dès la découverte. Posséder une magie sauvage était un crime. Les Déchus étaient aussi détestés que les Créatures Magiques. Souvent, ils fuyaient l'Europe pour des régions où ils étaient acceptés, parfois, ils étaient pourchassés par le ministère à travers l'Angleterre. Autrefois, un bûché était organisé dans les villages sorciers pour anéantir les Déchus. Mais cette pratique a été perdu.

Les sorciers provenant de familles non-magiques étaient souvent abandonnés par celles-ci ou abandonnaient ces dernières dans le but de les protéger. Ils disparaissaient dans le monde non-magique se cachant des sorciers. Les Déchus ne se considéraient pas comme des sorciers, ils ne se donnaient qu'un seul nom, celui de Déchu. Il y avait des communautés qui s'étaient formées au fil des années, des communautés qui nouaient de fort lien avec les Créatures Magiques. Ces communautés accueillaient tous les nouveaux Déchus, elles surveillaient également ce qu'il se passait dans les sociétés magiques du monde. Ces communautés vivaient en dehors des civilisations, elles avaient leurs propres cultures et traditions.

Tous les Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor de première année – ceux qui n'ont jamais été testé – attendaient nerveusement dans la Grande Salle sous l'œil des professeurs. Le premier jour à Poudlard était uniquement réservé au test. Les enfants de onze ans étaient assis par terre seul ou en groupe, tous nerveux. Personne ne leur avait informé de ce test. Certains paniquaient, d'autres calmaient leur calme, quelques angoissaient. Les Poufsouffle furent les premiers à passer, un seul sort suffisait. Mais ce sort était long – il durait quinze minutes – donc il y avait au moins cinq personnes qui lançaient ce sort pour gagner du temps. Parmi ces personnes, il y avait deux employés du ministère travaillant dans la branche de la magie sauvage, deux professeurs et le directeur de l'école.

Les dix enfants de Poufsouffle ne détenaient aucune magie sauvage. Rassurés, renvoyés dans leur dortoir accompagnés par leur directrice de maison, ils purent enfin se détendre. Ce fut les neuf enfants de Serdaigle qui passèrent par la suite. Personne non plus. Flitwick fit signe aux enfants de le suivre hors de la Grande Salle laissant les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Ces derniers passeront dans l'après-midi après le repas du midi, le temps que les intervenants reprennent des forces, les enfants mangèrent copieusement. Les huit enfants de Serpentard passèrent les premiers sous les yeux anxieux des Gryffondor. L'un des professeur fronça les sourcils fixant l'enfant en face de lui avant de s'écrier haut et fort :

« Déchu ! »

L'enfant fut poussé sur le côté. C'était la seule fille de Serpentard a avoir été découvert Déchu. Elle semblait aussi perdu que les Gryffondor. Ces derniers, une dizaine d'entre eux, furent obligés de se lever. Les intervenants lancèrent les sorts, les cinq premiers n'avaient rien, ils étaient normaux – selon les sorciers – alors que trois enfants des cinq suivants furent déclarés comme Déchus. Les quatre Déchus furent emmenés dans le bureau du directeur fermement encadrés par les sorciers. Le directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore les regarda froidement connaissant déjà leurs noms. Les affaires des quatre enfants apparurent à leurs pieds.

« Bannis. » commença le directeur de Poudlard en leur jetant un regard plein de haine. « Vous êtes des détenteurs de magie sauvage, vous êtes non seulement bannis de Poudlard mais aussi du monde magique. » continua t-il sous les yeux horrifiés des enfants.

La cheminée du bureau de Albus s'alluma. Deux personnes entrèrent, deux personnes qui étaient les parents de l'un des enfants. Un enfant né d'une famille pauvre mais qui restait attachée à certaines traditions dont la loi des Bannis. Il était le plus jeune fils et l'avant dernier enfant d'une grande famille magique, et dorénavant le seul Déchu. Les trois enfants n'ont jamais vécu dans le monde magique : l'une venait d'une famille non-magique, l'un était un sang-mêlé élevé par la famille de sa tante, la dernière provenait d'un orphelinat non-magique. Le couple se tourna vers le seul enfant sang pur de la pièce.

« Tu n'as plus ta place dans notre famille sale déchet. Nous sommes plus ta famille ! » cracha la femme avec haine.

L'enfant laissa couler des larmes sur ses joues ne reconnaissant plus sa mère, son père le bannit du nom Weasley. Ils partirent immédiatement après. Les enfants furent, par la suite, accompagnés au Chaudron Baveur où ils furent laissés seuls. Ils quittèrent le lieu sous les regard haineux des sorciers ne comprenant pas encore la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils restèrent ensemble, ils marchèrent dans les rues de Londres évitant le regard des sorciers qu'ils croisaient.

Par leur simple volonté, leurs magies s'unirent pour les transporter quelque part dans le monde, plus précisément quelque part où personne d'extérieur n'avait mis les pieds. Mais ça, les enfants ne le savaient pas. Les enfants se réveillèrent au milieu des bois sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils s'assirent en cercle à même le sol ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Je m'appelle Hermione.. Juste Hermione. Ma famille ne m'a jamais aimé parce je suis bizarre. » dit la fille aux cheveux touffus timidement.

« Je m'appelle Ronald.. Mais appelez moi Ron s'il vous plaît. » se présenta le garçon aux cheveux roux et aux tâches de rousseur.

« Je suis Harry Potter. Ma tante me déteste, mon oncle et mon cousin de même parce que je suis un monstre.. Ou peut-être parce que j'ai de la magie.. Je ne sais pas. » fit le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes.

« Je m'appelle Nuit. Orpheline. » souffla doucement d'une voix chantante la deuxième fille du groupe ayant une longue chevelure bleue nuit.

Les enfants se turent. Les présentations étaient faites, le silence était revenu. Les minutes passèrent, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione était une fille unique, seule, détestée par sa famille car elle n'était pas leur petite fille parfaite, elle était trop bizarre pour eux. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, les autres enfants l'harcelaient, les professeurs l'ignoraient la grande majorité du temps. Elle était seule contre tous. Hermione fut heureuse de recevoir une lettre pour Poudlard, elle était heureuse d'avoir à faire de la magie mais tout n'était que illusion. Tous ses rêves s'étaient écroulés en une seule journée.

Ron était un jeune garçon solitaire malgré le fait qu'il venait d'une grande famille. Il aimait jouer aux échecs, jouer seul dans sa chambre, lire des livres sur le monde non-magique très curieux. Il était également très stratège. Il avait entendu parlé de la loi des Bannis, tous ses frères y étaient passés, c'était une loi très ancienne. Elle était absolue. Ses parents avaient voulu attendre que Poudlard commence pour tester leurs enfants. Il n'avait jamais su les opinions de ses parents sur le sujet. Il les avait toujours redouté. Les mots de ses parents – anciens parents – résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été ses parents.

Harry avait toujours cru être un monstre. Sa chambre était le placard sous l'escalier. Jusqu'à ses six ans, il croyait que son prénom était garçon car son oncle le disait souvent. Et que son deuxième prénom était monstre car sa tante le disait beaucoup. Il avait été traité comme un moins que rien, comme s'il ne méritait pas de vivre, Harry avait appris à s'adapter pour survivre, il cuisinait pour sa 'famille' et faisait parfois les corvées. Souvent, il passait la nuit dehors. Il avait appris à survivre seul dans une forêt pendant un jour ou deux fil du temps. Poudlard avait été comme un échappatoire, un simple voyage dans le marché magique (dixit Harry) avait tout changé mais il avait eu encore de l'espoir pour Poudlard. Après monstre, il était traité comme un déchet de la société.

Nuit était orpheline. Elle n'avait pas toujours vécu à l'orphelinat, non, elle avait vécu avec dans une tribu nordique. C'était une tribu qui ne parlait pas l'anglais au quotidien mais une langue inconnue. Elle a été séparé de sa tribu le jour de ses six ans. À l'orphelinat, elle était surnommée 'la peste noire' et était traitée comme de la bouse. Nuit, au contraire des trois autres enfants, savait qu'elle était spéciale. La lettre de Poudlard fut une surprise, le monde magique fut une déception, et Poudlard fut une angoisse. Un seul sort, un seul mot, et toute une vie basculait. Quelle cruauté.

« Savez-vous survivre dans une forêt ? » demanda Harry timidement ramenant tout le monde à la réalité.

« Non. » répondirent Hermione et Ron.

« Oui. » répondit Nuit en repensant à ces semaines où elle vivait dans la forêt.

« Il faut chercher un endroit avant la nuit. » dit Harry en se levant doucement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel cherchant la position du soleil. Ses yeux s'élargirent en réalisant que l'enfant avait raison. Ils commencèrent à marcher n'échangeant aucune parole. Les feuilles craquaient sous leurs pas, les valises étaient difficiles à porter au fil des heures, ils firent plusieurs pauses pour se reposer et bien s'orienter. Fort heureusement, Ron trouva une grotte assez grande pour eux. Les enfants s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait aucun animal avant s'y installer.

« Il serait préférable de rester là le temps que l'hiver passe. L'automne arrive, l'hiver suivra rapidement. » commença Hermione timidement.

« Comment allons-nous survivre ? » s'enquit Ron les mains tremblantes.

« Pour la nourriture, j'ai des réserves dans ma valise. Avez-vous des restes de nourriture ? » demanda Harry en montrant les dites réserves.

Ils hochèrent la tête sortant ce qu'ils avaient en nourriture. Il y avait des sandwichs, des bouteilles d'eau (six au total), des bonbons, des gâteaux, des fruits, des légumes.

« Si nous restons ici, nous devons nous installer correctement. Par exemple, nous pouvons utiliser nos vêtements pour former un lit. Bien sûr, il sera possible de garder quelques vêtements. » souffla Nuit en sortant les différents vêtements qu'elle avait apporté.

« Oh j'ai lu ça dans un livre ! » s'excita joyeusement Ron en fouillant sa valise.

« Il faut faire un feu ! » dit soudainement Harry se rappelant que la nuit allait tomber.

« J'y vais. » déclara Nuit en se levant suivit de Harry.

« On s'occupe du camp. » assura Hermione en prenant les uniformes de Poudlard dont la crête a été brûlé.

Hermione déposa, d'abord, les robes de printemps et d'automnes sur le sol. Puis elle mit par-dessus les robes d'hiver, tous les vêtements non sorciers furent pliés dans un coin dans l'attente d'être triés. Ron trouva des boîtes dans la valise de Nuit et Harry, il décida de les mettre sur le côté dans un endroit frais pour les conserver. Il prit tous les livres les empilant. Il se demandait si les livres serviront encore. Les deux enfants laissèrent un espace conséquent préférant mettre tout à porter de main. Près d'une heure et demie plus tard, Harry et Nuit revinrent avec du bois, des pierres, des fruits et des feuilles. Harry déposa les pierres en cercle, il déposa quelques branches au milieu et commença à faire le feu.

Les flammes apparurent surprenant Ron et Hermione, Harry ajouta quelques branches pendant que Nuit fouillait sa valise à la recherche des affaires qu'elle avait caché. Elle posa un grille – fait main – au-dessus du feu, soutenu par des piliers en bois. Nuit mit une casserole par-dessus, avec l'aide de Harry, elle coupa les légumes en dé. Ron versa un peu dans la casserole, ils versèrent les légumes pour que cela chauffe. Par la suite, Hermione versa l'eau chaude dans un récipient qu'elle avait récupéré de sa valise. Les légumes grillèrent, les enfants commencèrent à manger. Ils burent un peu d'eau avant d'aller se coucher, ils étaient tous très fatigués.

À l'aube, dans les alentours de six heures, le soleil était en train de se réveiller. Nuit était assise en dehors de la grotte humant doucement un air de chanson nordique. Elle avait mangé un fruit en guise de petit déjeuner. Nuit attendait que les autres enfants se réveillent avant d'aller chercher de la nourriture un peu plus consistante. Ayant vécu dans une tribu, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. L'enfant de onze se souvenait des leçons qu'elle avait appris lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Les enfants se levèrent dans les alentours de sept heures. Nuit leur donna un fruit à manger, elle eut un sourire moqueur en voyant la mine dégoûtée de Ron qui n'était pas habité à ce genre de petit déjeuner.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Hermione en regardant Nuit se préparer.

« Je vais chercher de quoi subvenir cet hiver. Il faut commencer à faire des provisions dès maintenant si vous voulez survivre. » répondit Nuit en prenant un couteau.

« Es-tu sûr ? » s'enquit Harry nerveusement.

« J'ai été élevé, autrefois, dans une tribu. » indiqua Nuit debout sur le seuil de l'entrée de la grotte.

Ils acquiescèrent surpris. Ils l'observèrent disparaître à travers la forêt connaissant évidemment ce qu'il fallait faire. Nuit commença à marcher doucement prenant le temps de bien enjamber les racines. Elle huma doucement laissant son don musical se répandre dans la forêt. Les oiseaux se turent écoutant l'étrange humaine qui humait. Cette journée lui permettra de jeter un coup d'œil autour au cas si quelque chose arrivait. Elle écouta sa magie chuchoter à son oreille, laissa sa magie la guider vers des proies faciles. Tel un prédateur, elle les épia du regard. Puis, elle se faufila jusqu'à une de ses proies son couteau en main. Les autres proies – des lapins sauvages – fuirent rapidement alors que Nuit tenait sa victime.

Nuit aperçut une caverne largement plus grande que celle où ils s'étaient installés. Elle visita calmement l'endroit découvrant des endroits où elle pourra entreposer la nourriture. Fronçant les sourcils, elle vit des inscriptions dans une langue qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Ces inscriptions disaient : Avis à toi voyageur, repose toi et survis. Nuit décida de revenir sur ses pas pour convaincre les autres enfants de déménager leur camp dans la caverne. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la grotte, Hermione courut vers elle les larmes aux yeux. Nuit se raidit au touché ne comprenant pas pourquoi Hermine faisait ça.

« U.. Un animal nous a attaqué ! Mais nous.. nous ne sommes pas blessés. Il ne faut pas.. Pas.. Pas.. Rester ici. » bégaya Hermione tremblante.

« J'ai trouvé une caverne non loin d'ici. Elle est plus grande, on peut conserver la nourriture dans certains endroits. » fit Nuit en regardant la fille en face d'elle.

Hermione pleurait encore. Nuit laissa l'enfant se calmer par elle-même alors qu'elle entrait sans la grotte où Harry et Ron rangeaient les affaires. Vers midi, ils avaient fait trois voyages pour emmener toutes leurs affaires sans se perdre. Pendant que Hermione et Nuit agençait le camp, Harry et Ron quittèrent la caverne pour trouver de la nourriture. La pièce principale de la caverne servait à la cuisine et au lit. Il y avait deux pièces, l'une qui servirait à conserver la nourriture tandis que l'autre sera là pour entreposer les cadavres des animaux. Hermione était dégoûtée par cette aspect mais elle ne dit rien en se souvenant que Nuit faisait partie, autrefois, d'une tribu.

Le soir-même, près du feu, mangeant du lapin avec des légumes, Nuit chantonnait un air nordique. Peu à peu Ron, Hermione et Harry se prêtaient au jeu, ils reprenaient les mots nordiques et chantaient avec Nuit.

Les feuilles des arbres avaient pris de belles couleurs, les temps se refroidissaient, les enfants appréhendaient l'hiver qui s'approchait à grand pas. Ils partaient par deux dans la forêt pour trouver du manioc, des fruits sauvages, des fruits magiques et tout autre type de nourriture possible pour se préparer au mieux à l'hiver.

« De la magie ? » demanda Hermione stupéfaite. « Mais nous n'avons plus nos baguettes. » dit-elle triste.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler de la magie sans baguette Ron ? » demanda Nuit à Ron.

« Oui. Mais seuls les grands sorciers peuvent l'utiliser. » récita t-il comme s'il l'avait appris par cœur.

« Vous avez tout faux. La magie est partout, elle n'a pas besoin d'être condenser comme on te l'a appris Ron. Dans ma tribu, nous apprenons à utiliser correctement la magie – décris comme cadeau de la magie – sans baguette. Mais comme j'ai été emmené loin de ma tribu quand j'avais six ans, je n'ai que les bases. » expliqua Nuit attirant l'attention des trois enfants.

« Peut-on apprendre ? » demanda Ron excité à la perceptive d'apprendre la magie sans utiliser de baguette.

« Si vous voulez. Mais pas tout de suite sinon on sera très fatigué pour nos sorties en forêt. » dit Nuit avec un petit sourire.

« Que faisais tu hier ? Avec les cadavres d'animaux morts ? » demanda Harry curieusement.

« Je découpais leur fourrure. » répondit Nuit. « J'ai enterré les corps, ne vous inquiétez pas. » ajouta t-elle.

Ils la regardèrent. Elle soupira en voyant leur regard. Soudainement, elle se redressa complètement alerte. Elle attrapa son couteau à la ceinture sous les yeux inquiets des trois autres enfants. Un grognement fit sursauter Ron, Hermione et Harry qui regardèrent nerveusement Nuit. C'était un animal magique très dangereux qui avait tendance à attaquer les humains. Nuit se concentra sur sa tâche, c'est-à-dire s'occuper de la bête. Le couteau fendit, l'animal recula surpris, Nuit esquiva un sourire et attaqua à nouveau l'animal. Agile, Nuit bloquait et défendait merveilleusement bien des amis. Ces derniers ne savaient pas quoi faire car ils n'étaient pas capable de se battre contre une bête dangereuse.

À la nuit tombée, près du feu, Ron leur racontait des histoires sur le monde magique. Hermione et Harry écoutaient avidement le roux alors que Nuit semblait ailleurs depuis son combat contre l'animal dangereux néanmoins elle écoutait d'une oreille discrète ce que Ron disait. Sa tribu, sa famille, lui manquait énormément. Ce combat lui rappelait quelle était sa vie avant de se faire enlever. Elle serra les dents à la pensée, ces gens – ceux qui l'avaient enlevé – le payeront, sa tribu ne laissera rien impuni. Or, il y avait un petit problème : comment sa tribu la retrouvera t-elle ? Elle ne savait pas où elle était.

« Undan Loka Fenrir fæddist... Fullur hroka vist var... Et var poka bâ hann læddist pungbært... á heiminn lagt. (1) » chantonnait Nuit appréciant la soirée au coin du feu.

Les autres enfants ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle chantait mais d'une certaine façon ils appréciaient le moment présent. La soirée fut douce, Hermione ainsi que Harry s'endormirent dans les fourrures avec une couverture fabriquée par Hermione – qui s'y connaissait en couture – laissant seuls Ron et Nuit. Le jeune garçon avait l'air ailleurs, il contemplait les flammes alors que Nuit humait doucement. Ron essayait de ne pas penser à sa famille – ancienne famille – qui l'avait abandonné… à cause de sa magie sauvage ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il se sentait perdu. Les mots de ses parents lui avaient fait mal. Il grimaça, est-ce que ses frères et sœurs pensaient la même chose ? Probablement.

« Nuit. » appela soudainement Ron interrompant ses pensées.

« Hm ? »

« Je.. Est-ce que tu sais où on est ? » demanda t-il.

« Non. Nos magies nous ont transporté loin de l'Angleterre quand nous étions en train de fuir le pays. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un pays connu.. Peut-être un lieu inconnu. Qui sait. » répondit calmement Nuit.

Il hocha la tête.

« Peut-être que.. » commença Nuit hésitante. « Peut-être que je peux nous obtenir de l'aide, ma tribu pourra nous aider. » termina t-elle en regardant le plus jeune.

« Tribu ? Comment ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas avec eux ? » demanda curieux Ron.

« Ma tribu, ma famille. J'ai été.. Emmené loin d'eux. Je pourrais essayer de les appeler via un chant d'appel grâce à mon don.. » répondit la jeune fille pensive.

« Don ? »

« Oh oui. C'est vrai que les dons ne sont pas connus chez les Anglais. Un individu, magique ou non, peut naître avec une capacité unique et rare. » expliqua Nuit.

Il acquiesça très surpris. Ils se couchèrent près de leurs camarades tombant dans un profond sommeil. Les enfants se liaient lentement les uns aux autres, la confiance se développait doucement.

Terrible.

Un seul mot pour décrire l'hiver : terrible. Les enfants passaient la majorité de leur temps dans les fourrures, enfin sauf Nuit qui s'occupait du feu et de la nourriture parce qu'elle a été habitué à ce genre de climat. Grâce aux fourrures récupérés, Nuit en faisait soit des couvertures, soit des manteaux suffisant grand pour chacun. Hermione lisait beaucoup ses livres, Harry sculptait comme il avait l'habitude de faire chez sa tante tandis que Ron dormait. Les enfants espéraient que l'hiver passe rapidement, trois mois étaient très long. Nuit voyait que les réserves de nourriture commençaient à baisser malgré ses précautions, elle grimaça sachant qu'elle allait devoir quitter la caverne.

Les livres de magie expliquaient beaucoup de choses cependant selon Nuit il manquait cruellement de connaissances en terme de magie. La magie n'était pas fait pour être contrôler comme les sorciers anglais le pensaient. Une baguette était inutile. Nuit avait commencé les entraînements de magie sans baguette, alors que ses amis apprenaient les bases, Nuit travaillait sur la première étage. La première base était de pouvoir trouver son noyau magique en peu de temps, la deuxième base était de pouvoir sentir et toucher sa magie dans son inconscient, la troisième consistait à pouvoir prendre en main la magie, la quatrième base était composée de la formation d'une aura magique. Pour l'instant, ses amis n'étaient qu'à la première base.

Les jours passaient, les nuits devenaient de moins en moins froides, le printemps approchait. Les enfants purent sortir correctement au printemps, bien que pour Nuit cela lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Harry marchait seul dans la forêt cherchant des fruits magiques, il s'arrêta en entendant un grognement. Il se figea. Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit un immense loup. Il recula lentement dans la direction de la caverne, ses jambes tremblaient, le jeune garçon se retourna soudainement et courut vers la caverne. Sauf que le loup ne le suivit pas à l'intérieur au plus grand soulagement du garçon. Quand tous les enfants furent revenus, Harry leur compta sa mésaventure. Harry hésitait à sortir de nouveau, après tout le loup pouvait être encore là.

Il eut raison. Dès que Ron posa un pied dehors, le loup surgit de sa cachette. Il bondit à l'entrée de la caverne léchant ses babines. Nuit essaya de le combattre en vain, le loup – fier – mordit sa victime au bras injection son venin. L'enfant hurla, les autres enfants se figèrent de peur. Le loup en profita pour les attaquait tour à tour les mordant au bras. Il se coucha par terre regardant joueur les enfants se tordre de douleur devant lui, les corps des enfants commencèrent à changer de forme à son plus grand plaisir. Ron et Hermione étaient respectivement un loup roux et un loup brun alors que Nuit et Harry avaient un pelage noir.

Le loup adulte grogna montrant ses dents. Les louveteaux le regardèrent effrayés. Que voulait-il ? Le loup urina sur les chiots et dans la caverne marquant son territoire et devenant ainsi l'Alpha des louveteaux. Mais ce loup n'était pas normal, il était certes un loup-garou mais il était fou, ce qui n'arrangeait nullement les choses pour les jeunes enfants. Il se coucha sur les couvertures ordonnant aux louveteaux de se coucher près de lui. Ils dormirent le reste de la journée jusqu'au matin suivant. Les enfants ne savaient pas comment se transformer en forme humaine. Le loup adulte se transforma : il était un homme nu comme le jour il est né, il était grand et mince, ses cheveux ondulés étaient bruns et ses yeux verts.

« Bonjour les enfants ~ On va bien s'amuser tous ensemble ! ~ » chanta t-il avec une voix rauque.

Ils étaient toujours aussi effrayés. Il explosa de rire caressant doucement presque gentiment leurs pelages. Son rire était aussi effrayant qu'il l'était.

« Vous êtes tout doux.. Bon, je m'appelle.. Bon, appelez-moi Alpha. Vous me devez obéissance. Chaque ordre est important. Hahaha.. Vous mangez, vous chassez, vous dormez avec moi. Si vous êtes sages, vous aurez de jolies récompenses. » continua t-il avec un sourire dément sur les lèvres.

Il les fixa un instant avant de leur ordonner de se transformer en humain. Ainsi leur calvaire commença..

Ou du moins ils le pensèrent.

Alpha était un loup solitaire n'ayant jamais eu de meute. Les quatre enfants n'avaient pas réellement le choix. Ils trouvèrent rapidement que Alpha était légèrement fou. Il ne semblait pas de se rendre compte qu'il faisait mal certaines choses. En peu de temps, Hermione tomba malade car Alpha ne fit pas attention. Alpha dont le nom était inconnu.


	5. Better to be dead

**DISCLAIMER :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

* * *

« Pourquoi es-tu égoïste ? Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ! »

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête l'empêchant de dormir, le blessant terriblement. Il se sentait incompris et désespéré que quelqu'un, un jour, le comprenne. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire quand le monde entier était contre lui ? Avait-il demandé d'être traité comme un souffre-douleur ?

* * *

 **Royaume-Uni : Écosse – Poudlard**.

Harry s'était en bout de table loin de ceux qui auparavant étaient ses amis. Il posa son verre de jus de citrouille cachant une grimace, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le jus de citrouille. Souvent il souhaitait boire autre chose. Harry prit sa fourchette évitant de regarder les gens dans leurs yeux, il était conscient que tous le fixaient avec mépris, dégoût voire même haine.

Son nom était sorti de la coupe. Harry ne l'avait pas mis, il n'était pas intéressé par la gloire éternelle, combien de fois devrait-il le crier ? Pourquoi personne ne le croyait ? Était-il le punching-ball de tout le monde ? Aimé et ensuite haïs ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Harry avait essayé de s'expliquer avec ses amis mais ces derniers l'avaient lâché le traitant de menteur, d'égoïste. Il ferma les yeux incapable de manger plus, il rouvrit ses yeux fusillant toute personne.

Les élèves étrangers étaient soient assis à la table des serpents, soient à la table des aigles. Les blaireaux le regardaient avec haine pensant qu'il voulait voler la gloire de leur champion, les lions étaient les pires. Harry avait l'impression que les choses se répétaient comme en seconde année.

« Regarde-le… » entendit-il.

Harry se leva n'arrivant plus à supporter les gens autour de lui. Pourquoi essayait-il de continuer ? Son cœur était gonflé avec espoir depuis sa première année, peu à peu cet espoir disparaissait. Harry avait essayé de se faire accepter mais il avait très vite compris qu'il ne sera jamais accepté car tous ses mouvements, tous ses mots, toutes ses actions étaient jugés.

Il se retrouva isolé et harcelé. Mais il essaya de parler à ses anciens amis cependant ces derniers l'ignorèrent le traitant de menteur. Au bout de la deuxième semaine depuis sa nomination en tant que quatrième champion, Harry abandonna. Il décida de s'asseoir seul dans les salles de classe, aucun professeur ne dit quelque chose contre ce changement probablement inattendu.

* * *

Harry marchait dans les couloirs les mains dans les poches, le regard hanté, le sac pendant à l'épaule, Harry passait son temps libre sur le haut de la tour d'astronomie et près du lac.

« Potter ! » cria la voix moqueuse et familière de Draco Malfoy.

Il leva les yeux s'arrêtant en face d'un groupe – un large groupe – de verts et argents. Il reconnut quelques premières années, secondes années, quatrièmes années, sixièmes années et septièmes années. Harry se tourna vers le blond qui souriait.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais plus Ali avec celle qui sait tout et le rouquin. » déclara t'il avec un rictus.

Au lieu de s'énerver, Harry resta calme. Il avait cessé d'être le Harry Potter que tout le monde voulait. Il était redevenu lui-même.

« Oh ? C'est que maintenant tu le sais ? Ça fait quelques semaines maintenant que nous ne sommes plus amis. » lui répondit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'élargirent. Les Serpentard remarquèrent le comportement différent de Harry durant la petite conversation avec Malfoy. Harry secoua la tête en voyant la réaction du blond, il continua son chemin en marchant entre les élèves de Serpentard. Il huma une chanson de NF sous les regards incrédules de quelques Serpentard. Probablement parce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas NF…

Ce soir-là lorsqu'il tenta d'aller se coucher, il vit l'ensemble de la maison des lions bloquant son chemin. Que ce soient les septièmes années ou les premières années, personne ne le laissa passer. Harry apprit ce soir-là qu'il devait quitter la maison, dormir ailleurs. Harry ferma les yeux acceptant la sentence, son bannissement définitif de la maison Gryffondor. Peut-être que les choses étaient mieux ainsi…

Alors Harry décida de trouver un lieu où dormir, il se rendit dans la partie désertée du château. Harry marcha avec lenteur dans l'obscurité du château cherchant une pièce où dormir, il trouva environ à quatre heures du matin une pièce abandonnée. Elle était parfaite, décida t'il en utilisant sa baguette pour nettoyer la pièce de toute poussière. Il y avait des tables et des chaises qu'il avait regroupé pour avoir le plus d'espace possible pour dormir, il trouva une porte qui menait à un bureau coloré.

Harry posa sa valise dans un coin, il se recroquevilla sur le sol et essaya de dormir un peu avant le début des cours. Il était si tard, le soleil était sur le point de se réveiller, Harry ferma les yeux.

* * *

 **Première Épreuve.**

Harry avait le sentiment que tous les autres champions savaient contre quoi ils se battaient. Il haussa les épaules, que pouvait-il réellement faire ? Les mains dans les poches, il attendait son tour, il écouta la foule rugir hors de la tente. Il croisa le regard du champion bulgare, Harry détourna le regard ne comprenant pas pourquoi l'autre le regardait avec tant d'intensité. Harry le vit se lever de sa chaise, il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui à sa plus grande surprise.

« Je… Les sorciers sont stupides. » déclara t'il avec un peu d'hésitation.

Traduction : Je ne crois pas que tu aies mis ton nom dans la coupe.

« Je t'ai observé ces derniers temps car je ne suis pas du genre à croire sur parole les gens. » ajouta t'il.

Harry resta silencieux. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Il décida de simplement hausser les épaules. Le bulgare lui jeta un triste regard conscient que Harry ne le croyait pas réellement, la star bulgare l'avait observé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Il avait remarqué que le plus jeune était isolé, détesté de tous. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était seulement parce que son nom était sorti de la coupe. Il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Viktor Krum secoua la tête. Il devait se concentrer sur sa tâche, il entendit son nom être appelé. Il se leva, il serra son poing avant d'entrer dans l'arène.

Harry fut laissé seul dans la tente. Le public mugissait pour Krum, Harry ferma les yeux attendant silencieusement son tour. Quand son nom fut appelé, il n'entendit pas les insultes et les cris enragés de la foule. Harry s'avança dans l'arène, face à un dragon, une mère Dragon qui protégeait son nid. Un rire quitta ses lèvres tandis que le stadium tombait dans un silence inconfortable.

Il cessa de rire au bout de deux minutes, les yeux hantés fixaient ceux déterminés de la mère en face de lui. Ils se regardaient confondant le public. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Soudainement, la créature attaqua Harry avec un jet de feu que Harry réussit à esquiver. Il commença à courir dans l'arène, il se propulsa dans les airs à l'aide des roches, il jeta un sort de foudre sur la créature qui rugit.

Harry n'avait aucune idée quoi faire. Il faillit finir plusieurs fois en chips. Il tenta d'utiliser les sorts qu'il connaissait sans grande réussite. Harry tomba à genoux sur le sol, au-dessus de lui la créature le fixait avec attention. Harry était blessé, il avait quelques brûlures sur la peau. Il regarda le dragon se demandant pourquoi la créature avait cessé d'attaquer. Harry prit sa baguette, il se concentra laissant sa magie transformer quelque chose, il ne prononça aucun mot.

Aussitôt, la créature avait les yeux sur l'animal qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Ce n'était pas un animal ordinaire, c'était l'une des proies favorites des dragons. Il n'entendit pas les cris de surprise des sorciers présents, il se précipita vers le nid géant. Pourquoi avaient-ils pris des dragons pour cette épreuve ? Harry repéra facilement l'œuf doré, il le prit et courut vers la sortie.

* * *

Harry travaillait sur ses devoirs humant doucement sous son souffle, la première épreuve s'était terminée une semaine. Les comportements des personnes n'avaient pas changé, ça avait même pour les lions empirés. Ce n'était pas rare pour Harry de devoir ramasser ses affaires éparpillés sur le sol, de se réveiller ailleurs de là où il était. Il soupira quand il termina enfin son devoir de charme, il rangea ses devoirs dans son sac. Harry souffla sa bougie, il se coucha sur son lit.

Il avait trouvé grâce à Dobby un matelas, des couvertures et des coussins pour mieux dormir. L'elfe était si mignon, pensa impressionné Harry, il faisait en sorte que tout aille bien pour lui. Le lendemain matin, Harry se rendit à la première heure en potion après avoir déjeuné brièvement dans la grande salle. Le cours de deux heures se passa bien, ceci dit à la fin de l'heure le professeur de potion demanda à Harry de rester derrière.

« Monsieur Potter. Depuis le début de l'année, vos résultats ont augmenté. Ils sont devenus meilleurs. J'attend de vous que vous continuiez dans cette direction. » fit Severus Snape le regard froid.

Harry acquiesça. Severus avait remarqué qu'au fil des jours que Potter ne parlait plus autant qu'il le faisait auparavant. Mais cela s'expliquait surtout avec le fait qu'il était seul.

« Votre directrice de maison m'a demandé de vous parler du bal. En tant que champion, vous devez y aller. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Oh pour être encore plus humilié. Incroyable. » dit-il à haute voix ornant un froncement sourcil de son professeur.

« Vous devez trouver un partenaire. Vous danserez lors du bal d'ouverture. »

'Oh joie.' Pensa Harry avec sarcasme.

« Est-ce tout professeur ? » demanda Harry d'un ton froid.

Il acquiesça.

Harry quitta la pièce pensif. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Un rire s'échappa presque de ses lèvres, il garda son expression sous contrôle ignorant le regard des gens. Harry s'arrêta dans un couloir désert, ses yeux fixaient quelque chose au loin. Il pencha la tête, il frotta ses yeux et regarda à nouveau mais ne vit pas la chose qu'il regardait auparavant. Était-ce son imagination ?

* * *

Harry ne trouva personne pour aller au bal. Sa directrice de maison trouva une solution raisonnable pour cacher son échec, elle décida de le déclarer comme malade. Tant mieux, pensa t'il avec amusement. Pendant que tout le monde s'amusait au bal, il explorait les couloirs lugubres de Poudlard. Harry avait les mains dans ses poches se sentant observé par quelqu'un, quelque chose, mais il ne voyait rien.

 _« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore mort ? »_ se moqua une voix de nulle part.

Elle n'était pas familière. Il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix. Elle était moqueuse et cruelle. Pourtant au fond de lui, il savait à qui elle appartenait. Ce n'était probablement pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait.. ou peut-être avait-il déjà entendu une voix qui lui ressemblée ? Harry n'en savait rien, il cessa de marcher.

 _« Personne ne veut de toi ! »_ hurla une voix féminine dans son oreille.

Il sursauta les yeux écarquillés. Qui ? Harry regarda autour de lui frénétiquement pendant que des rires retentissaient autour de lui.

 _« Ils veulent te voir mort. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ? »_ demanda curieusement une autre voix dans un chuchotement près de lui.

Que se passait-il ? Harry savait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ces choses se passaient, depuis sa tendre enfance c'était la même chose. Ces voix si familières qui ne l'étaient pas pour autant, elles lui murmuraient, chuchotaient et parfois criaient dans les oreilles. Harry sentait aussi une présence dans son dos, il se figea de crainte reconnaissant la présence dans son dos.

 ** _« Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? »_** lui demanda une voix profonde derrière lui.

Soudainement, il sentit les bras de la créature l'enlacer. L'embrasse le transporta dans les ténèbres loin de la lumière était traîtresse, les ongles de la créature s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Aucun cri ne sortit. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas crier.

 ** _« As-tu oublié ta promesse ? »_** murmura la voix profonde et terrifiante.

Il secoua la tête paniqué. Harry tremblait de la tête au pied, la créature rit. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, c'était rire effrayant. Les voix s'étaient tues néanmoins Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué, il était pétrifié.

 ** _« Tu as déjà perdu l'amour. Tu as perdu l'espoir. Que cherches-tu de plus ? »_**

C'était vrai, pensa Harry avec profonde tristesse.

Il avait perdu l'amour il y a si longtemps, il avait espéré, et maintenant il avait perdu l'espoir. Pourtant il souhaitait avoir un peu plus de temps…

 ** _« Un peu plus de temps ? Pour quoi ? Pour souffrir encore plus ? »_**

La créature renforça sa prise sur Harry, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la peau pâle de Harry. Qu'attendait il ? Sa magie lui chuchotait à l'oreille, faible et triste, elle ne pouvait plus le protégeant comme dans son enfance. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'il réalisa que toutes ces années d'espérance avaient servi à rien. La créature lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille, sa magie l'entourait doucement le réchauffant.

Sa tante ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle le haïssait avec passion souhaitant qu'il meurt. Son oncle était un fanatique de la normalité, il le haïssait tout naturellement. Son cousin aurait pu l'aimer, il aurait pu néanmoins il ressemblait à ses parents, il les avait comme modèle. À Poudlard, Harry avait espéré. Il avait fait des mauvais choix, il avait souffert encore plus.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il prit une profonde respiration, la créature le serrait toujours avec force, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se noyait, il n'avait jamais appris à nager. Harry n'était pas un sauveur, ni un héro, seulement un enfant martyr. Il n'était pas fort. Il ne l'avait pas jamais été.

* * *

Les professeurs n'avaient pas vu Harry de toute la journée tout comme les étudiants. Ils ne le virent ni au petit-déjeuner, ni pendant les cours du matin, ni pendant le repas du midi ni pendant les cours de l'après-midi. Ils organisèrent avec quelques septièmes années volontaires une recherche. Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherche où ils découvrirent une salle de classe réaménagé en chambre, là où Harry dormait, ils firent une découverte...

Le corps du quatrième année baignait dans une marre de sang au détour d'un couloir, un sourire était figé sur ses lèvres, Harry Potter était mort. Il y avait une feuille plié en deux posé sur sa poitrine, la calligraphie des mots était inconnue au personnel de Poudlard.

 ** _Sans amour ni espoir, que pouvait-il bien faire ?_**


End file.
